He's Mine
by Sanna Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke merasa jengah karena ke-prevert-an sahabatnya, Naruto. Naruto yang selalu menceritakan tentang hubungan seksnya bersama beberapa wanita, membuat Sasuke meradang. Ia lalu merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjadikan rubah manis itu sebagai milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang.
1. Chapter 1

**A Naruto fict by Sanna Uzumaki**

**HE'S MINE**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaruSasu, slight NaruHina dan SasuSaku**

**Warning : typo bertebaran, boyxboy, alur cepat, deskripsi minim, untuk chapter ini rate T (aman) namun untuk chapter selanjutnya pindah ke rate M, dan sebagainya(?)**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

**HAPPY READING MINNA**

* * *

Summary : Sasuke merasa jengah karena ke-prevert-an sahabatnya, Naruto. Naruto yang selalu menceritakan tentang hubungan seksnya dengan beberapa wanita, membuat Sasuke meradang. Ia lalu merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjadikan rubah manis itu sebagai milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

XXX

Terlihat di sebuah kelas bercat cream dengan papan kelas bertuliskan X-1, ada seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan model rambut raven sedang menompang dagu sambil memandang keluar jendela. Ia duduk di kursi belakang memandangi taman sekolah yang kebetulan berada di samping kelasnya. Jam telah menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang lima menit, tapi suasana kelas masih terlihat sepi. Ia mendengus kesal karena seseorang yang Ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para siswa dan juga teman kelasnya berdatangan dan suasana kelas menjadi sangat ramai. Sasuke tentu saja membenci kelas yang menurutnya aneh. Namun, perhatiannya teralihkan ketika seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik dan berwarna kuning cerah memasuki kelas dengam merangkul seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang. Pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah dan menyapa siapa saja yang berpapasan atau berdekatan dengan dirinya. Sedangkan gadis yang di rangkulnya hanya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah dan tersenyum simpul. Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai pemandangan itu. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiaannya dengan menatap datar pemandangan di lur jendela. Meskipun begitu, telinganya masih berfungsi tajam menangkap beberapa kata dari pemuda bermata iris biru itu.

"Hinata-chan,nanti main lagi ya." Ujar Naruto yang secara tidak langsung membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Tentu saja Sasuke mengerti apa yang di ucapkan sahabatnya itu. Tapi Ia tak ingin membayangkannya lebih jauh. Itu terlalu sakit.

"Ha'i Naruto-kun." Jawab gadis yang bernama Hinata itu sambil merona. Naruto memberikan cengiran seperti biasa dan langsung menghampiri kursi yang berada di samping sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menempelkan pantatnya pada kursi itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ohayou Teme!" Sahutnya dengan nada ceria dan membuat Sasuke menoleh kepadanya, namun itu hanya sekilas dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Hn ohayou mo." Balas Sasuke singkat dan juga dingin. Naruto yang sudah kebal dengan sikap dingin sahabatnya itu. Ia masih dengan cengir sendiri mengingat kejadian semalam tentang seks liarnya bersama Hinata. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto yang kambuh. Terpaksa Ia menoleh kembali dan memasang ekpresi datarnya.

"Kau terlihat idiot." Sindir Sasuke yang langsumg menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan mesumnya. Ia terlihat salah tingkah sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang Sasuke yakin tidak gatal.

"Hehe Teme, kau tau? Ternyata payudara Hinata besar. Aihh.." ujar si pirang dan membuat Sasuke memutar bola matamya karena merasa kesal. 'Dia mulai lagi' pikir Sasuke.

"Kenyal dan juga padat. Dan yang paling penting dari semua itu.." Naruto memperkecil suaranya lalu berbisik. "Aku mendapatkan perawannya. Itu keberuntungan bagiku ttebayo." Ujarnya merasa bangga. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahinya menahan amarah. Tidak sadarkah Naruto, Ia telah membuat hati sahabatnya sendiri terluka?

"Pfftt kau pasti iri kan Teme? Kau bahkan belum pernah berpacaran dengan perempuan manapun." Tawa Naruto melihat sikap Sasuke yang hanya diam mendengar ceritanya. Sasuke kembali menopang dagunya. Ia sebenarnya sangat sangat bisa untuk meniduri siapapun jika ia menghendakinya. Ah ayolah Naruto, Sasuke mencoba untuk mempertahankan perasaannya padamu!

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu, idiot." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Naruto kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan pemuda raven itu.

"Ayolah Teme, jangan berpikir kolot seperti itu." Ujar Naruto sok bijak sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. "Saat penismu masuk kedalam vagina, itulah Yang dinamakan surga dunia Teme." Jelasnya sambil membuat simpul di jari kirinya berbentuk huruf 'O' dan Ia menjadikan jari telunjuk di tangan kanannya masuk ke huruf 'O' itu ibarat sedang melakukan penetrasi. Sasuke memicingkan matanya lalu mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang kelewat pervert.

"Kasihan sekali, dia hanya jadi pelampiasan nafsumu saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik perempuan yang Ia maksud. Pandangan mereka berdua tertuju pada Hinata.

"Salahkan Sakura yang selalu menolakku Teme." Dalih pemuda dengan ciri tiga garis di kedua pipinya itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke. Pasalnya gadis yang Ia sukai itu malah menyukai sahabatnya itu. Untungnya Sasuke bersikap tidak peduli dan malah seperti terganggu jika kehadiran si rambut pink itu berada di dekatnya. Ia yang merasa sakit hati dan pada akhirnya menjadikan beberapa perempuan menjadi tempat melepas nafsu belakanya. Cukup keji memang, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli. Sampai saat ini, perasaan suka terhadap Sakura belum hilang. Mau bagaimanapun, Naruto merasa bahwa Ia hanya akan menyukai gadis bersurai pink itu. Iris biru itu memadangi sendu gadis yang di maksud yang berada beberapa deret bangku. "Sakura.." lirihnya dan tertangkap jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Rambut dengan warna seperti bunga sakura, senyumannya, mata emeraldnya, ah semuanya tampak sempurna. Tch sial dia malah menyukaimu." Gerutu Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Kau menyedihkan." sindir Sasuke yang sedikit merasa kasihan terhadap sahabatnya itu. Tapi Ia sangat bersyukur karena Sakura menolak cinta pemuda yang berada disampingnya. Karena Ia yang seharusnya memiliki Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke sedikit risih saat sahabatnya itu saat menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Sebenarnya, kau punya apa sih dapat membuat Sakura menyukaimu?" Tanya Naruto dengan memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke. Kulit Sasuke yang putih bersih, sorot mata tajam, matanya hitam seperti siap memperangkap siapapun akan pesonanya, hidungnya mancung dan juga bibir Sasuke yang merah dan mmh sexy. Naruto sedikit terpaku saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke memang sangat tampan. Sasuke terpaksa hanya memasang ekpresi datar untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Mata biru itu menatapnya lekat.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" Tanya Sasuke datar dan membalas tatapan iris biru itu. Naruto yang akhirnya sadar, hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memperlihatkan cengiran aneh. Sasuke kembali memutar kedua bola matanya pertanda Ia kesal dengan sikap bodoh pemuda di sampingnya ini. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke, Ia tiba-tiba menyeringgai tipis saat sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

"Aku prihatin dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu. Aku akan senang membantumu asal kau mengikuti permainanku." Ujar Sasuke masih dengan seringgaiannya dan membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya si pirang belum mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hn sulit berbicara dengan orang dobe sepertimu."

"Gah cepat beritahu saja, tidak usah mengejekku Teme!" Ujar Naruto sewot. Ia sedikit heran dengan seringgaian di wajah Sasuke. Itu sangat jarang sekali.

"Apa kau ingin, Sakura merasakan rasa sakit yang selama ini kau rasakan?" Tanya Sasuke pelan sambil menatap perempuan berambut pink itu. Naruto akhirnya mengangguk dan seringgai terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti Sasuke, tentu saja aku ingin dia merasakannya juga." Ujar Naruto yang setuju akan rencana Sasuke.

"Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau harus mengikuti permainanku."

"Ya baiklah Teme, permainan seperti apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Naruto yang masih bingung dengan permainan apa yang Sasuke maksud.

"Jam tujuh malam, kau harus datang ke rumahku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Eh? Baiklah." Jawab Naruto mengiyakan. Terpaksa Ia harus menunda kencannya bersama Hinata malam ini. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke menghancurkan gadis bersurai pink itu. Ah menghancurkan? Itu terlalu kejam. Ya cukup melihat gadis itu menangis akibat perbuatan Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke malah menyukai Sakura? Ah tidak mungkin. Sasuke tentu saja tidak akan mengkhianatinya. 'Kau akan merasakan perasaan sakit itu Sakura, ya kau pantas mendapatkannya' batin Naruto.

Seperti telah mendapat mangsanya, makin lebar seringgaian di bibir Sasuke. Iakan menjadikan sahabatnya itu menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Ia akan membuat pemuda itu bertekuk lutut dihadapannya dan tentu saja, melepaskan cap playboy yang melekat di diri Naruto. 'Kau hanya milikku, milik Uchiha Sasuke' batinnya posesif. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena pelajaran sudah dimulai.

XXX

TBC

Mind to review please?

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**A Naruto fict by Sanna Uzumaki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**HE'S MINE**

**Pair : SasuNaruSasu, slight NaruHina dan SasuSaku**

**Warning : boyxboy, typo bertebaran, deskripsi minim, and many more.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**HAPPY READING MINNA!**

* * *

XXX

Pemuda berambut blonde dengan mata saphire itu memandang jam tangannya. Pukul dua siang, dan sebentar lagi waktu pulang akan tiba. Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke yang nampak tengah asik melamun. Pemilik mata onyx itu masih tak sadar bahwa Naruto menatapnya khawatir.

Sasuke sendiri cukup kesulitan untuk memperhatikan pelajaran. Meskipun begitu, Ia harus berterimakasih pada Kami-sam karena telah diberi kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Sehingga Ia tidak terlalu kesulitan saat mengerjakan soal. Untuk saat ini, Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya untuk mempersiapkan 'permainannya' bersama Naruto.

"Temee!" Terdengar suara seseorang yang Sasuke kenali dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia kembali memasang raut wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Kau melamun terus Teme? Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya sang sahabat yang khawatir melihat keadaan Sasuke. Pasalnya, pemuda dengan marga Uchiha itu terus melamun sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung. Meskipun Sasuke tidak memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya, Sasuke tetap bisa mengerjakan soal dengan baik. Sedangkan dirinya? Berusaha keras untuk mengerti pelajaran itu malah membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Tch itulah yang membuat Naruto sedikit iri dengan kecerdasan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan padat membuat urat disekitar kening Naruto terlihat. Sasuke dengan cuek segera mengemasi buku-bukunya kedalam tas miliknya. 'Kau masalahnya, idiot." Batin Sasuke menggerutu.

"Huh baguslah." Ujar Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Mau ke kedai ramen Teme?" Lanjutnya berharap Sasuke mengiyakan tawarannya.

Namun, sebelum si pemilik mata onyx menjawab penawaran itu, telah berdiri di samping Naruto seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang indigo dan juga mata lavender.

"Naruto-kun? Kau jadikan mengantarku ke toko buku?" Tanya gadis itu dan membuat Sasuke menatap tajam pertanda Ia tak suka akan kehadiran gadis itu. Namun Hinata sepertinya tidak menyadari. Naruto langsung menoleh pada sumber suara dan Ia memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Aku lupa, tentu saja Hinata-chan. Yosh Teme! Aku pergi dulu. Mungkin besok saja kau traktir ramennya. Ayo Hinata-chan!" Ujar Naruto sambil merangkul gadis itu dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari kelas. Dan lihatlah ekpresi Sasuke sekarang, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Tangannya mengepal dan terus mengumpat tajam dalam hatinya. 'Cukup kau membuatku cemburu, Naruto' batinnya sambil refleks menendang beberapa meja untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Shikamaru yang pasti merasa terganggu karena suara keras itu terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah malas.

"Kau baik-baik saja Uchiha?" Tanya Shikamaru dan membuat Sasuke otomatis menoleh padanya. Ah Sasuke lupa, ternyata masih ada seseorang di kelas itu.

"Hn.." gumam Sasuke tidak jelas dan membuat kening Shikamaru berkerut. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, si bungsu Uchiha melengos pergi keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Dasar Uchiha."

XXX

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju mansion Uchiha, Adik kesayangan Uchiha Itachi itu terus mengumpat. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ia mesti pulang sendirian karena Naruto sibuk berkencan dengan para wanita itu. Bahkan beberapa hari ini mereka hanya bisa berinteraksi di sekolah. Sasuke meraba dadanya sendiri pertanda ia merasakan sakit di hatinya.

Setelah sampai di mansion Uchiha, masih dengan memasang wajah dinginnya, melengos begitu saja menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia tidak memperdulikan keberadaan itachi dan juga ibunya yang sedang mengobrol di ruang keluarga. Saat menaiki anak tangga, akhirnya Mikoto ibunda Sasuke, memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke, tidak makan siang dulu?" Tanya sang ibu dengan nada lembut. Sasuke yang masih merasa kesal hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak, nanti saja Kaa-san." jawabnya singkat dan kembali menaiki anak tangga.

"Sasuke, nanti malam ada undangan makan malam di-" Ujar Itachi namun perkataanya yang belum selesai, malah di potong oleh sang adik.

"Aku tidak ikut, masih banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan." Ujar Sasuke berusaha untuk mencoba membuat nada bicaranya 'biasa saja'. Iapun segera bergegas menuju kamar miliknya. Itachi dan mikoto hanya saling berpadangan dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Sepertinya moodnya sedang buruk." Ujar Itachi dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Ibunya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu membuang tasnya sembarang lalu membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Matanya tertutup dan rasa cemburu masih berkobar-kobar di hatinya. Ia segera berpikir bagaimana cara untuk memulai 'permainannya' itu. Cukup sulit baginya mengingat Ia sama sekali awam terhadap hal yang berbau seks. Melihat film pornopun ia tak pernah, karena menurutnya itu hanya membuang waktu. Kembali Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pernah menemukan sebuah majalah porno di kamar anikinya.

"Aniki yang bodoh itu ternyata bermanfaat juga, aku tak usah repot-repot membeli majalah seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke sendiri dan menyeringgai. Ia segera mengganti pakaian seragamnya lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Aniki." Panggil Sasuke pada kakaknya. Itachi dan Mikoto menoleh bersamaan.

"Ada apa Otoutou?"

"Aku mau pinjam buku kuliahmu. Ya untuk menambah referensi tugasku tentunya." Ujar Sasuke dengan sebuah alasan yang cukup masuk di akal. Pada awalnya Itachi merasa heran dengan sikap 'Mendadak baik' adiknya barusan. Ia lalu mengangguk.

"Ambil saja, tapi jangan membuat kamarku berantakan." Ujar itachi sambil terkekeh. Kalau ada maunya, pasti adiknya ini bersikap manis seperti itu. Jawaban Itachi mendapat dengusan kesal dari Sasuke.

"Hn.." gumam Sasuke tak jelas sambil melenggang pergi menuju kamar anikinyq yang berada disamping kamarnya sendiri. Kedua orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu hanya tersenyum.

"Anak yang susah di tebak."

XXX

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar milik Itachi. Dengan cepat, Ia mengunci lagi pintu itu dari dalam kamar. Tangannya bergerak mencari majalah laknat itu. Di mulai dengan menggeledah meja belajar sang kakak. Ia mendengus kesal karena tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Yang ada hanyalah tumpukan buku yang berkaitan dengan kuliah anikinya. Lalu pencarian selanjutnya tertuju pada lemari pakaian Itachi, sama hasilnya nihil. Sasuke mulai berpikir kira-kira Itachi menyimpan majalah itu dimana. Kalau dulu sih, Sasuke secara tidak sengaja menemukannya tergeletak tak berdaya di meja belajar itu. Matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah kardus berisi tumpukan buku-buku bekas. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, Sasuke mulai mengacak-acak isi dari kardus dan seringgai muncul di bibirnya. Yup pemuda berambut raven itu akhirnya menemukan majalah yang Ia cari. Dan saat tangannya meraih majalah itu, Ia melihat ada dua buah bondage dan dildo berukuran cukup besar dan panjang. Sasuke mengenyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Itachi bisa memiliki benda seperti ini. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera membereskan kembali kardus itu dan membawa benda-benda itu ke dalam kamarnya.

Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan si bungsu uchiha. Mata Sasuke menatap jijik pada cover majalah yang bergambar seorang wanita telanjang seperti menatapnya menggoda. Sepertinya bisa dibayangkan, jikalau wanita yang ada di cover majalah itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya, kemungkinan besar Sasuke akan mengacuhkanya. Ah benar-benar orientasi seksualnya sudah dibutakan oleh pesona sang cahaya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Namun, pemilik manik onyx itu terdiam. Ia memang menyukai Naruto semenjak mereka berdua masih kecil. Tapi, bagaimana jika Naruto yang jelas-jelas straight, menolak cintanya mentah-mentah. Ia memegang keningnya pusing memikirkan hal yang kemungkinan saja bisa terjadi. Sasuke benar-benar akan mempertaruhkan persahabatannya. Ia segera menepis keraguannya. Ia harus menaklukan Naruto bagaimanapun caranya. Kembali ia menyimak beberapa artikel yang ada di majslah tersebut yang tentu saja akan membantunya.

Tak terasa waktu kini menunjukan pukul enam sore dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin gelisah. Satu jam lagi Naruto akan datang ke rumahnya dan mereka berdua akan memainkan 'permainan panas'. Uh memikirkannya saja cukup membuat junior Sasuke perlahan terbangun. Namun Ia masih belum bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku gugup?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu. Ah sebelumnya, samg uchiha bungsu harus membereskan terlebih dahulu benda-benda nista yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah selesai, dia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur, dan tak menemukan siapapun. 'sepertinya mereka semua sudah pergi.' Pikirnya. Diapun hanya mengambil roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai tomat kesukaannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara bel rumah yang berbunyi. Sasuke segera mengakhiri menu makan malamnya dan bergegas membuka pintu. Entahlah, Sasuke merasa degup jantungnya bekerja tak normal. Berterimakasihlah pada Kami-sama karena telah memberikan 'Topeng' wajah dinginnya yang mampu menutupi kegelisahannya saat ini.

"Konbanwa Teme." Sapa seorang pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya yang lebar. Tampilan Naruto saat ini menurut Sasuke cukup emh keren. Kaos dengan warna hijau calm berpadu dengan celana jeans biru dan sepatu kets putih, membuat Sasuke tak sabar untuk 'memakan' pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hn konbanwa, langsung ke kamar." Titah pemuda bermanik onyx dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Ya Teme, eh aku sekalian mau menyalin tugas untuk besok, boleh ya Teme?" pinta Naruto sambil memperlihatkan buku tugasnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sembari mengangguk. Mereka berdia kini telah berada di dalam kamar pemuda berambut raven. Naruto langsung duduk di sofa biru milik sahabatnya itu.

"Nah Teme, jadi permainan apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Naruto yang masih merasa penasaran.

"Hn, kita belajar dulu." Ujar Sasuke dingin sambil membawa beberapa buku dan otomatis membuat mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

"APA? JADI KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK BELAJAR BERSAMA TEME? SIAL KAU MEMBUAT RENCANAKU DENGAN HINATA HARUS KUTUNDA!" Teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Tch bisakah kau tidak berteriak usuratonkachi?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan Teme." protes Naruto sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Dan membuat si pirang nampak imut dimata Sasuke.

"Cepat, buka buku matematika hal 132, aku akan menjelaskannya." Perintah Sasuke sambil melempar sebuah buku besar pada naruto. Pemilik manik sapphire itu hanya menggerutu kesal. Sasuke mulai menjelaskan secara detil mengenai sin cos tan. Dan Naruto hanya manggut-manggut entah ia mengerti atau agar Sasuke segera menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Penjelasan Sasuke ibarat sedang menceritakan sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur bagi Naruto. Dan akhirnya, pemuda berambut cerah itu tertidur pulas.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Ah lihatlah rencana pertamanya berhasil. Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu akan tertidur jika Ia menjelaskan sesuatu yang berat untuk otak seperti Naruto. Seringgainya kembali muncul diwajahnya.

"bagus."

XXX

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Ia perlahan membuka kaos milik Naruto berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan pemuda itu. Matanya terkesiap saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang atletis. Ya tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Namun, Ia menggeram marah saat melihat beberapa kissmark terdapat di sekitar leher pemuda pirang itu. Ia segera memborgol tangan Naruto dengan bondage yang telah ia persiapkan ke arah belakang. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan amarahnya, Sasuke segera menanggalkan celana jeans milik Naruto. Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat boxer milik Naruto bergambar seekor rubah yang sangat imut. Pemuda raven itu lalu memborgol kaki Naruto dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas tempat tidur miliknya.

Sasuke yang sudah tak sabar, segera menindih tubuh Naruto dan melahap bibir ranum milik pemuda itu dengan rakus. Mulai melumatnya, lalu menyusupkan lidahnya tanpa seijin si pemilik mulut manis itu. Naruto yang merasa asupan oksigennya menipis terpaksa membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat bibir dan mulutnya benar-benar sedang diinvasi oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Apa sahabat sendiri katamu?

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Naruto miliknya sudah bangun, segera melepas ciuman liarnya. Naruto masih tampak syok dan melongo menatap onyx kelam milik Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara parau. Ia tentu sangat kaget mendapati dieinya yang terbangun dalam keadaan terikat seperti ini. Tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk membelai pipi sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Naruto, kau tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini semua?"

"..."

"Aku ingin memilikimu."

"KAU GILA TEME!" teriak Naruto tak percaya. Entah mengapa, itu membuat Sasuke merasa sakit dibagian hatinya.

"Aku memang gila karenamu." Ujar Sasuke terkekeh miris. "Tak cukupkah kau membuat hatiku sakit Naruto?" Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

"..." Naruto masih tak bersuara. Ia kembali kaget dengan pengakuan dari Sasuke.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun? Mengapa aku tidak tidur dengan wanita manapun? Alasannya karena aku..aku menyukaimu brengsek!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada emosi. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Sedangkan Naruto masih tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan sahabatnua itu. Sasuke menyukainya? Tapi mereka berduakan...

"Hahaha kau masih tidak percaya huh? Terserah! Ini adalah kenyataanya Naruto. Aku tidak sabar untuk memasukimu."

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, mulutnya kembali terbungkam oleh ciuman liar Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar bisa menghirup wangi tubuh Sasuke yang membuatnya sedikit mabuk. Ah tidak, ia harus keluar dari situasi seperti ini. Naruto terus meronta mencoba lepas dari jerat Sasuke. Namun itu sia-sia karena borgol sialan itu. Lidah Sasuke begitu mendominasi. Naruto yang mencoba mengeluarkan lidah Sasuke dari mulutnya menggunakan lidahnya sendiri malah kini bersilat lidah. Sasuke tentu senang mendapat sambutan yang baik dan Ia semakin menggencarkan serangannya kepada mulut Naruto.

"Mmhh.." desah si pirang disela ciumannya. Ia mendesah lebih keras saat Sasuke dengan sengaja memelintir kedua nipplenya. Tak ada penolakan lagi, yang ada hanyalah tubuh yang meliuk-liuk indah seperti meminta sesuatu yang lebih.

"Kau menyukainya, eh?" Goda Sasuke saat ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk sejenak bernafas. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya merona. Wajah Naruto terasa memanas.

"Teme, sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya. Tapi..-" Naruto menjeda ucapan dan menatap onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku berusaha menyembunyikannya selama beberapa tahun ini karena aku tahu kita itu sama-sama lelaki Teme!" Jelas Naruto dengan nada tercekat. Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang sahabatnya itu ucapkan.

"Tapi kipikir kau menyukai sakura."

"Itu sudah lama sekali teme." Ujar Naruto sambil memalingkan wajah. Ya tentu saja Naruto masih menyukai Sakura. Namun ia juga merasa, bahwa ia tertarik dengan sahabatnya yang kini sedang menindihnya. "Lagipula, yang selalu menemaniku sampai saat ini hanya kau. Maaf jika aku menyakitimu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu." Lirih Naruto dan sejenak ia terdiam saat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tipis padanya. Mata onyx itu terlihat berair.

"I can't say anymore." Ucap Sasuke sambil menciumi kelopak mata Naruto secara bergantian. Mungkin inilah moment paling bahagianya bersama Naruto.

"Nee Teme, jadi bisa kita berhenti melakukan hal ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti sebelum aku menyelesaikannya." Jawab Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan seringgaiannya. Dan Ia segera mencium leher jenjang milik Naruto.

"TEME KAU MESUM TTEBAYO..AH.." teriak Naruto membuat telinga Sasuke sedikit sakit..

"Hn setidaknya, aku hanya melakukan hal ini denganmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada serius. Ia menjilati leher pemuda bersurai pirang itu dan membuat banyak kissmark disana.

"Aku akan menghapus 'tanda' dari wanita jalang itu." Lanjut Sasuke dengan nada posesif.

"Mmhh...Teme..ah.." suara desahan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Permainan panas mereka berdua akan segera dimulai.

XXX

TBC

Mind to review please?

Arigatou untuk fav, follow, dan reviewnya.

Saya gak nyangka, haha X'D

Saya masih bingung, SasuNaru dulu atau NaruSasu? Atau keduanya ya? Ah review kalian berperan juga untuk kelanjutan cerita ini :3

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya =A=)b


End file.
